File talk:29th century Starfleet.png
Cleanup If anyone can get a cleaner version of this please do. Insignia is based on this image here - Archduk3 18:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Chronowerx logo I don't see how this file is fair use when it's a user created image owned by another site. (unless ex-astris gave permission) — Morder 22:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Under the FAQ section of the site the copyright information says it's ok to use under fair use as long as we list it as coming from his site. - Archduk3 22:37, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Cool. Might want to look at File:Chronowerx logo.svg since it's clear you're replacing that image - put it up for deletion and replace all the links to that file to this one. — Morder 22:39, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Deletion discussion Replaced. - Archduk3 22:47, 11 June 2009 (UTC) file:Chronowerx logo.svg|Original file:29th century Starfleet.png|New Image File:Chronowerx building.jpg|Chronowerx logo (image not up for deletion) File:Operations division uniform 29th century.jpg|Operations division uniform (image not up for deletion) :The one titled "original" here was specifically uploaded under a Creative Commons license. The "new image" was just grabbed from some other web page, claiming "fair use" not only for the underlying concept, but also for the reproduction of it. Free licensing is much prefered to fair use, so it is the new image that should be deleted. :Some additional problems exist for both images - the old one is lacking transparency, the new one seems to have 1-bit transparency, but was created for a lighter background color (see "halo" at the edges), so creating a CC-licensed image with full transparency would even be better. -- Cid Highwind 11:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I wasn't claiming fair use, the website in question states that any image, unless otherwise stated, can be used under fair use as long as credit is given. Though since I got my photoshop working again, I can whip one up by the end of the weekend at the latest, if someone dosn't get to it first. I will uploaded it under the same file name. - Archduk3 13:42, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Then the statement on that website is wrong. "Fair use" is not a licensing model - it describes the use of copyrighted material under very specific circumstances without explicit permission by the copyright owner. By using copyrighted material somewhere, you as the user are claiming to do so as "fair use". -- Cid Highwind 13:58, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Well either way, I'll have made a new rendition of this by tomorrow night, depending on when I have time this weekend, and we'll have a CCL version then. - Archduk3 14:13, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::The original version is the Chronowerks logo while the new one is improperly named, apparently, as it's not the 29th century starfleet logo. I've since added the original image back to the Chronowerks page so it should be kept. — Morder 09:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) It had been a long time since I had seen the VOY episodes with the 29th century insignia, so the color scheme didn't strike me as wrong right away. Since there is now no conflict with the Cronowerx logo, I would like to withdraw the request for deletion. - Archduk3 18:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :As there seems to be some doubt about it - are there screenshots of either logo, so that we can determine how accurate the individual reproductions actually are? -- Cid Highwind 18:47, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::The original one is fairly accurate for the color scheme. I'll see about getting a relativity logo later. — Morder 18:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I based the new image on the operations division uniform image on the 29th century uniform page. The colors are recycled from the other images I made of various other starfleet insignia. - Archduk3 19:20, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::It looks like the logo isn't really a single color but is based on division. With command possibly having a red logo while blue would be the science division...not sure though. — Morder 19:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) All three division colors used the same gold/silver insignia as see on the Starfleet uniform (29th century) and Braxton pages. - Archduk3 19:42, 15 June 2009 (UTC)